Oddly Boy
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Semua berawal dari ganti kartu dan malah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda aneh/"Sakura-chan…Ai Lap Yu,"/Sungguh pemuda aneh/Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura merasa pipinya sedikit merona/bad summary/warning inside/RnR...?/


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Humor & Romance**

**Warning: Standard applied, Au, typo(s), Ooc and anything**

* * *

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**Oddly Boy**

**.**

Rebahan di atas kasur memang hal yang paling menyenangkan apabila semua pekerjaan telah semuanya diselesaikan. Sambil menimang-nimang handphone menunggu balasan dari sepupu tercinta, Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di dalam kamar. Ini semua gara-gara handphonenya yang menyebalkan.

Bagaimana Sakura tak mengatakan bahwa handphonenya _super duper_ merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Untuk ganti kartu saja, itu kartu harus dipotong terlebih dahulu. Daripada menghabiskan uang untuk memotong kartu itu di sebuah _counter_. Lebih baik ia meminta tolong kepada kakak sepupunya saja yang kebetulan kerja di sebuah perusahaan handphone. Lumayan bukan, gratis.

Hah, Sakura mulai menghela napas bosan dalam penantiannya. Kenapa kakak sepupunya tak kungjung membalas smsnya sedari tadi. Terlalu sibuk kah dia sampai tak bisa membalas smsnya itu.

Dengan meneguhkan hati, Sakura bangun dari rebahannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar. Daripada menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura memilih untuk langsung ke rumah kakak sepupu tercintanya itu saja.

Setelah dirasa pakaiannya cukup pantas untuk pergi ke luar, Sakura meminta izin ke _kaa-chan_nya untuk pergi ke rumah sang sepupu. Ya, Sakura rasa memakai celana _jeans_ hitam dipadukan dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna _pink _yang ada gambar doraemon di depannya itu cukup pantas.

"_Kaa-chan_ Saku mau ke rumah Shizune_-san_ dulu, _ne_," ujar Sakura sambil berusaha mengeluarkan motornya.

"Emang Shizune sudah membalas smsmu, Saku?" sergah Mebuki-_kaa-chan_ Sakura- yang masih setia duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil membuka-buka buku _note_nya.

"Belum sih. Lama _kaa-chan_ kalau Saku nunggu Shizune-_san_ membalas sms Saku," tukas Sakura yang masih setia memarkirkan motor tercintanya itu.

"Lalu, kalau Shizune sedang tak di rumah, bagaimana?"

"Saku pulang lagi dong _kaa-chan_. Masa mau nunggu sampai Shizune-_san_ pulang, bisa-bisa Saku jadi jemuran kering di sana." Sakura memutar bola matanya, kadang-kadang _kaa-chan_nya ini memang aneh.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati, _ne. Kaa-chan_ titip beli sayur di Tsunade-_san_, _ne_, Saku."

"Iya-iya, Saku pergi _kaa-chan_," pamit Sakura sembari mencium tangan sang ibunda tercinta. Motor pun Sakura nyalakan, dengan hati-hati Sakura mengemudikan motornya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura hanya fokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati. Tentu saja dia tak mau terjadi apa-apa nanti. Apalagi kalau sampai motornya rusak, bisa habis dia diceramahi panjang lebar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Selang beberapa puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sampai di depan rumah sang sepupu. Sakura mengutuk diri dalam hati karena tak mau mendengar kemungkinan yang _kaa-chan_nya sampaikan. Benar saja intuisi bundanya itu, ternyata memang kakak sepupunya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura kembali membanting setir ke arah sebaliknya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Kasian Sakura, sudah jauh-jauh pergi ke rumah sepupunya hanya untuk mengambil kartu agar kembali bisa _browsing_, malah semuanya terasa _useless_. Salah sendiri memang, sudah tahu intuisi orang tua apalagi seorang ibu itu memang kuat. Kenapa dia tak mau mendengarnya.

Hampir saja karena saking kesalnya, Sakura lupa kalau ibunya titip beli sayur ke Tsunade-_san_. Tukang sayur langganan ibunya itu. Akhirnya Sakura melajukan motornya ke arah jalanan yang menuju warteg tersebut.

Sesampainya di tempat yang disuruh ibunya untuk membeli sayur, Sakura memarkirkan motornya dengan sangat hati-hati. Yah, takut ada apa-apa nantinya. Sakura ini memang kadang-kadang berlebihan.

"Sakura_-chan~_." Samar-samar Sakura mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya. Namun, karena tak yakin dengan yang didengarnya ini, Sakura lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya.

"Tsunade-_baasan_. Seperti biasa ya," ucap Sakura memesan apa yang akan ia beli. Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Tsunade langsung menyiapkan dan membukus sayur yang dipesan Sakura itu.

"Berapa semuanya, _baasan_?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah Tsunade menyodorkan plastik yang berisi sayur yang dia minta.

"Lima ribu _yen_, Saku," jawab Tsunade dengan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini, _arigatou gozaimasu, baasan_," sahut Sakura sembari memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan berlalu kembali ke tempat motornya berada.

"Sakura_-chan~_." Sayup-sayup kembali terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari seberang. Kali ini lebih jelas terdengar suara itu. Sedikit takut sebenarnya Sakura. Dia memang punya beberapa kenalan di daerah ini, tapi, hanya sedikit. Lagi-lagi Sakura lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukan suara yang menurutnya aneh itu.

Dengan sedikit gelisah Sakura menaruh barang bawaannya di motor lalu menaiki motor tersebut.

"Sakura_-chan~_." Oke, cukup sudah. Rasa pernasaran semakin menguasai Sakura, akhirnya dia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang memandang ke arahnya. Yang satu dengan gaya rambut nanas dan satu lagi pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata birunya yang cerah.

Glek, Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sakura rasa dia tidak mengenal satupun di antara mereka. Dengan kegelisahan yang semakin memuncak, Sakura mencoba kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Hei, Sakura_-chan~_." Tuh kan, salah satu dari mereka ada yang memanggilnya lagi. Daripada dicap sebagai cewek sombong, Sakura lebih memilih kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke kedua pemuda tadi. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu tersenyum lima jari ke arahnya.

Bodoh, itulah kata pertama yang dipikirkan Sakura saat memilih untuk menengok kembali ke arah mereka dan malah mendapati sebuah cengiran.

"Sakura_-chan_…Ai Lap Yu," seru Naruto-laki-laki berambut pirang itu- sesaat setelah Sakura menengok ke arahnya. Kontan saja Sakura melongo hebat. Mengenalnya saja tidak, kenapa orang aneh itu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Daripada meladeni lebih jauh pemuda itu, Sakura memilih cepat-cepat menyalakan mesin motornya. Saking gugupnya, mesin motornya pun tak kunjung nyala. Sakura merutuk dalam hati.

"Sakura_-chan_…Ai Lap Yu." Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menyerukan kalimat yang sama. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Sakura yakin bahkan Tsunade-_baasan_ itu mendengarnya, hanya saja beliau lebih memilih pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

"Sakura-_chan~_." Sakura kembali tak menghiraukan ucapan pemuda itu dan melajukan motornya dengan cepat, namun, tetap berhati-hati tentunya. Sungguh, tak terpikir olehnya akan bertemu orang seaneh itu hari ini.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura merasa pipinya sedikit merona. Apa-apaan orang itu, meskipun memang Sakura akui kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya sangat payah khususnya dalam aspek _speaking_. Namun, bicara hal bodoh seperti itu dengan suara keras kan cukup berani menurut Sakura.

Ah, daripada memikirkan orang yang tak dikenal itu, Sakura kembali fokus terhadap jalan yang sedang dilewatinya. Sungguh pemuda aneh.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/n : Nasa lagi-lagi bawa fic gaje nih minna-san XD , berakhir dengan gajenya ya XD Nasa tau ini garing banget T.T , yah, mumpung lagi libur jadi ngetik-ngetik fic gaje ._.**

**Btw ini pengalaman pribadi, sumpah maluu bangettt mana ada orang lain yang denger lagi . *malah curhat* haha setelah itu entah kenapa kepikiran buat dijadiin fic XD**

**Makasih ya yang udah baca fic gaje aneh bin abal dari Nasa ini :') , bagaimana? Segala kritikan, saran, concrit, atau mungkin flame? Nasa terima dengan senang hati^^ , so don't forget to…**

**\Review/**

**Please! ^^**

**.**

**.**


End file.
